fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Abhumans
Introduction And Requirements : Abhumans are the result of fusing two beings(one human) together into a hybrid of both, via the use of scientific technology. While more popular in both the eccentric and militaresque communities, there are a few other circles(albeit small ones) that are either developing or considering it. Even in the best in the fields, however, admit it still has a long way to go before being perfect. At the current level of technology, the subject is merged with an animal or beast-like creature, usually straying as far away from those that are or are close to humanoids, as the results from those always end up in genetic failures/nightmares. While the process is said to be rather painful(due to the incorporating of new DNA with the old), it only takes a couple of hours at most. The subject is knocked out, and the creature they are to be merged with is brought in. It has to be of similar size, living, and somewhat intelligent in order for this process to work(no undead, gigantic, nor construct creatures). If the creature is too intelligent, however, it may be able to resist the process. Though the creature may appear dead in body, its memories and instincts are essentially joined with whatever human it was merged with, basically combining the two into one form(which is why only younger creatures are chosen, as they have less memories to fight with. Results Of The Process : ''' The merged human will usually be near comatose from anywhere from a day to a full week, one reporting of the patient being out for a total of seventeen days. After the subject wakes up, they will need a little more time to re-acclimate themselves to not only their surroundings, but also their new senses and structure. The mind will also be affected, but the effect varies from person to person. While complete psychosis has been all but eliminated, other side effects range from minimal(such as mental distortion for the first day or two), to moderate(acting more like the creature merged with than human), to severe(complete loss of human or all memory, to the point that they cannot recall their human past at all, or worse seek vengeance for being changed unwillingly into a "freak show"). The subject will wind up as a humanoid, albeit some of the traits of the creature they were combined with. For example, a subject merged with a wolf may have human feet, but dog-like "pads" on the soles. A subject merged with a griffon may not have wings at all or arms replaced by wings, but feathers and a beak-like face, although still fleshy. The results are permanent and somewhat controllable, but still random to a degree. No matter what, the process is irreversible and impossible thus far to perform on the same subject twice, the only result coming from that being death, whether immediately or in an extremely short period of time(though the pain and horror may cause the subject to wish they had died instantly). '''Acceptance : While the process of creating an Abhuman is not completely unknown throughout the world, it is given little more than mere tolerance on average, being called everything from "mad science" to "creating abominations". Also, due to the mind-afflictions that occur, almost all legalized fusions are required to have a special tracker injected in them. This tracker can remain active for up to eight years, but leniency on this "sentence" is not unheard of. However, some cities will refuse to allow Abhumans in their borders without proof of a tracker, despite the Abhuman's age, resulting in many adults outright banned from certain locales. There have also been a few black market contracts for hunting Abhumans in any capacity. Given the mental problems that can occur with the process, a couple of governments have chosen to turn a blind eye rather than risk an uprising from their citizens. On the other hand, they do not officially condone these actions either. Corporations in general do appreciate the enhanced abilities of these humanoids, but will rarely promote them to higher levels with their companies.